Dear Feliciano
by AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: Ludwig has a round about way of showing his love. Since he can't see his Feliciano very often he decides to solve this problem with a letter and an important question. GermanyXItaly SpainXRomano
1. Important Question

**AN: This is for my wertvollster Schatz, my Italy. I love you.**_  
_

_Dear Feliciano,_

_ Ich liebe dich. I've been busy lately and have not been able to see you much. I miss your smile and carefree attitude. A little more discipline would do you well, but I love you despite that. _

_ How have you been? You haven't been eating pasta everyday have you? You know that's bad for your health. Oh yes, how is your brother? I assume he is treating you well. Is he still together with Antonio? _

_ You know, I was thinking of moving out to the country side. It'd be in a nice open place. I'd have to travel into town for work in the auto shop, but I wouldn't mind. And maybe, Feliciano, you could possibly come and live with-_

"Hey! Bruder!" Gilbert burst through the doorway into his brother's room.

Ludwig gave a sigh and turned in his chair to look at the intruder.

"Was?" Ludwig gave his brother an annoyed gaze.

Gilbert gave his signature laugh that sounded similar to a snakes hiss and laid a letter on Ludwig desk. Ludwig paidit no attention, as his brother was giving him a look that greatly annoyed him.

"What?" Ludwig growled.

"You're blushing, must be writing to your cute little boyfriend," Gilbert laughed again.

Ludwig colored more and glared at his brother before standing from his chair and pushing him out of his room. He slammed his bedroom door and locked it. Sitting back in his chair with a sigh, he picked up the letter. By the handwriting he could tell that it was from Feliciano. He opened the letter and read the contents. It was surprisingly short for the over eccentric boy, but Ludwig could sense every bit of the little Italian in the scrawl.

_Luddy,_

Ti amo! I miss you! Visit more often, kay? Ve~ I saw this beautiful house in the countryside the other day. I'll draw you a picture of it! It was so amazing! It made me wish I could live there. Haha the blue sky that day reminded me of your eyes. I miss you. Oh yeah, I had the most amazing pasta the other day. I'll have to take you there the next time you visit to try it, so visit soon!

Forever your,

_ Feliciano_

How the boy could fit so much emotion into a short letter always baffled the German. He could have twice as much writing and never say what he had wanted to say. Ludwig flipped the paper over to see the beautiful pencil drawing of the country house. A smile formed on his lips as he stared at it.

Crumpling up his first letter, he pulled out a new piece of paper and started to write again.

_Dear Feliciano,_

_ Ich liebe dich. I miss you too. You mean the world to me. I apologize for not being able to visit lately; I have been busy. I have decided to move out of my house and start a new path in my life, so I've been out house hunting for a while. I found a nice house in the country side. It's away from the city in a very open area. It's quite beautiful. I have decided to get it._

_ Feliciano, when I buy the house, I would like you to come live with me. We won't have_ to_ travel back and forth between places and will always be able to see each other. There is even a room that you could turn into an art studio. I know your brother will disagree with what I am asking, but I don't care. I'll give you three weeks to give me your answer. By then i should have most things with the house settled. _

_ Ich liebe dich. Du bist mein wertvollster Schatz. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ludwig_


	2. An Answer

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the next part! I hope you enjoy! WARNING! Romano is in this part and as is by his narure he uses some colorful language.**

Feliciano stood in front of the canvas in his front yard. He smiled happily at the bright day and started to capture it in acrylic. A few cars passed by on the small road and the drivers would wave at the cheery Italian. He'd in turn, wave back and continue painting. Soon a car pulled up in front of the house and a ruckus was made as the red faced Lovino exited it yelling wild profanities and slamming the door.

As Lovino walked up the pathway the the gate in front of the house, the driver side window rolled down and Antonio stuck his head out.

"Adiós, mi linda de tomate! Te amo, Lovino! See ya tomorrow!" Antonio shouted, causing said Italian to go even more red in the face.

"Leave already, Bastardo!" Lovino shouted before entering the house and slamming the door behind him.

Antonio gave a chuckle and looked over at Feliciano. Feliciano smiled back and walked over to the car.

" So what had Lovi all riled up?" Feliciano asked sweetly.

"Haha, that would be my fault as usual. I asked what he would say if I were to ever propose to him," the spaniard looked down with a small sense of shyness on his face.

"Ve~ And what did he say?"

"Well first he went really red in the face, then he started yelling at me and calling me stupid. I think I have a pretty good chance of getting a yes," Antonio smiled and took hold of the wheel. "Well see ya around Feli," he waved and took off.

Feliciano laughed softly to himself and went back to the canvas. He quickly finished the painting then added a part in that expressed exactly what he wanted: a small mail truck sitting outside his house with Ludwig's letter. As Feliciano looked passed the canvas and onto the street he spotted the small truck putting down the street at the usual time. The Italian waited excitedly for it to pull up in front of his house. As it did, he walked over to the kind mailman and greeted him with a smile.

"Afternoon Feliciano, I trust you're doing well," the man said with a small Lithuanian accent.

"I'm doing great! How are you and your boyfriend, Feliks?" Feliciano looked around the man, trying to find a letter with his name on it.

Toris' cheeks flushed at the mention of his new boyfriend, "we're doing well. Oh, speaking of boyfriends, I have a letter that will surely make you happy." Toris turned around and flipped through a small pile before turning back around and handing the letter to Feliciano.

Feliciano looked down and his face brightened at the familiar handwriting. "Grazie, Toris!~" he exclaimed.

Toris gave a nod and drove off. Felicinao was on cloud nine as he grabbed his art supplies and entered his house. He set his stuff down in the living room and passed his brother who was curled up in a ball while sitting on the couch, sulking. The boy was muttering something about "The stupid bastardo needs to propose already." Feliciano gave a small laugh at his brother before heading to the kitchen to start boiling some water for Pasta, and to open his letter.

He set the letter on the table as he entered the kitchen and started to pull out the cooking supplies. After setting the pot on to boil and preparing the noodles, he turned to the letter. He sat at the table and tore the letter open. He read it over, then over again, then over again. He sat at the table in shock. As Lovino entered the kitchen he had to quickly run over to the stove to turn off the heat so the water wouldn't boil over the pot.

"What the hell, Feliciano! You don't just leave a pot un-attended like that!" Lovino turned to his brother and saw him just sitting there with the letter in hand, his mouth slightly agape. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Feliciano jumped up, "ve! Lovi, Luddy wants me to live with him!" he exclaimed.

"What? There's no way on hell that I'm letting you go live with that potatoe bastard!" Lovino's face went red in anger.

" Eh? But fratello, I- I think i might want to say yes. Luddy already has a house picked out and he said I could have my own art studio in it. Also we'd be able to see each other everday," Feliciano gave his brother a pleading look.

"No way in hell!"

Feliciano started to get teary eyed. Lovino hated this look on his younger brother. If other people made Feliciano look like this he wouldn't hesitate to beat the crap out of them. But now he was the cause of his brother's sadness. He gave an exasperated sigh and turned away from his brother.

"Fine do whatever the hell you want!" he started to head out of the kitchen, mumbling to himself. "So his boyfriend has the balls to ask him to live with him and mine can't even propose properly."

Feliciano's eyes lit up at his brother's approval. He quickly found a pen and a piece of paper to write his reply, the pasta almost completely forgotten.

_Tesero,_

_I'm so exstatic I almost don't know what to write! Lovino gave me his ok, so I guess that means I can come live with you! I love you so much Luddy! This is almost like a dream come true! Except in that dream you had proposed to me, but this is just as amazing! We'll be able to see each other everyday and eat pasta together and I can hug and kiss you as much as I want. This is going to be the greatest! I can't wait! Three weeks is just too long! Can't we move in tomorrow? Well yo probably won't have anything settled by tomorrow. *sigh* Oh well. Luddy, what made you suddenly want to live in our own place, hmm? Well I guess it doesn't really matter!~_

_Ti amo! Vuoi dire tanto per me, il mio tesoro prezioso._

_Always,_

_Feliciano_


End file.
